Comp's List of Best Quotes Ever!
These are all quotes that are awesome and should be used all the time. They are all inspirational and inspiring. Wander Over Yonder *I am so pleased you've enjoyed your stay on Balzaria 9. We're quite fond of our peaceful home! Well, time to flee and abandon it forever. - Beeza *YOU CAN'T BOX ME, BOXIA! I'M GONNA BOX THIS BOX AND THERE IS NOTH- A BOX A BOX BOX BOX! - Wander *I'LL CALL MY NEW PLANET WHATEVER I WANT! - Lord Hater *Hater's Law 9,842: your new favorite TV program is Lord Hater's Torture Room and Fun Time Variety Hour. Hater's Law 9,843: your new favorite band is Lord Hater and the Harbingers of Doom. - Peepers *Sorry Lord Hater, did you want the mayo? - Wander *Phew, safe and sound, right back where we started. - Wander SpongeBob *The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma. - Patrick *"Oh, I don't know if I'd call myself an international playboy." - Squidward Adventure Time *Sucking at something is the first step to being ''sorta good at something. - Jake *No one flicks me in the butt without my consent! - Finn *It's time for Finn's bath. Finn, get naked. - BMO *Who are you? Ha ha ha! I know, you're probably a... a biiiiiiig neeeerd! Hey baby, why don't you try being cool like me? - Ice King *Fat Fat Fat! Daddy's little fatty. - Ice King *No one sucks the life from my penguins but ME! ...and maybe polar bears , because that's just nature, Gunther. - Also Ice King *These bars won't hold me forever! Hey, there's only like, two of them - Ice King Again! *Look a supermodel! Look a hoverboard! Look the apocalypse! Someone got hit in the boingloings. Hit in the boingloings. Boingloings. Boingloings. Someone got hit in them. PEACE OUT. - Ice King Once More *Now I'm gonna get fellow hyoomans and eat everyone in Candy Kingdom. Oh, not red-stripe man. - Susan Strong *No, I can't. *snaps arm against leg* My arm is broken. - Mr. Cupcake *ONE MILLION YEARS DUNGEON! - Lemongrab *This castle is in UNACCEPTABLE CONDITION! - Lemongrab *I'm gonna kill you! - Colonel Candy Corn (Very inspirational) Dexter's Lab *It's not the beard on the outside that counts, it's the beard on the inside. - Some guy.. I dunno who. *"Bonk Bonk!" "Who's there?" "Bonk." "Bonk who?" "Bonk. Just Bonk." - TV Puppet Pals Powerpuff Girls *Bow wow. Bow wow wow wow. - Prof. Utonium as a dog Courage the Cowardly Dog *Hello new friend, my name is Fred, the words you hear are in my head. I say, I said my name is Fred, and I've been... very naughty. - Freaky Fred *You're not perfect. - Freaky Trumpet Guy *You ARE Perfect - No Freaky Trumpet Guy Ever *The story I'm about to tell, I tell you, I will tell you well, Is of my dear aunt Muriel, and just how I've been... naughty. - Freaky Fred *Now, now... you shouldn't play in the toilet. - Freaky Fred *He's a ''freaky barber. With his own freaky barber shop. - Eustace The Amazing World of Gumball *"When life gives you lemons, what do you do?" "Make lemonade?" "NO! YOU SQUEEZE THE LEMONS RIGHT AT LIFE'S EYES!" Gumball and his mom *3 ski enthusiats came out of a bank. - An edited comic book Gravity Falls *When life gives you lemons, call them yellow oranges ans sell them for double the pricce. - Grunkle Stan *I'm a boy now. Let's go grow some mustaches. - Candy Chiu in Dipper's body *When there's no cops around, ANYTHING'S LEGAL! - Grunkle Stan (follow this most often.) *Remember Folks, we put the Fun into NO RE''FUN''DS! - Grunkle Stan *The future is in the past! Onwards, Aoshima! - Mabel *OH MY GOSH A PIG - Mabel Phineas and Ferb *Good thinking, Ferb. We'll put these decoys up so Candace thinks we're doing nothing. And then while Candace isn't looking, we'll do something! - Phineas (Candace's mind) *Have we learned nothing from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein? - Phineas *Follow up single? Who do you think we are? Some two-bit hack who will keep writing new songs just because you'll pay us obscene amounts of cash!? Phineas and the Ferb-Tones are strictly a one-hit wonder! Good day to you, sir! - Phineas *Actually, lads, I'm not a Brit or a Yank. I'm just Ferb. - Ferb *Speaking of wishes, you know what I never understood? Genies! They tell you to wish for anything you want and then they add some terrible twist. Like you wish to jump high so he turns you into a frog. Why? Who gains from this? The genie? Where's the benefit? You should be fighting genies, man, not me. I'm not the problem; genies are the problem. - Doofenshmirtz *It occurs to me that though I've never had a son, there is someone I can always count on to be there, someone I've begun to think of as family... and that person is Perry The Platypus! Seeya' later junkpile! - Doofenshmirtz *Ah. What an unexpected surprise. And by that I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED! - Doofenshmirtz *THIS IS SO FUN! MAKE GLADoS A POTAToS! - Meap The Complien Show *What are you gonna do? Tuxedo me to death? - Dr. Social Studies *You realize I'm mayor of this town! I can just spray paint your vehicle if you can't stop being so noisy! - Mayor Fernando *Well, we like to end stuff to make people think there was a quick cut-out of the clip. - Prof. Wright *"Certainly! They'll always accept a good doctor!" "So not Dr. Social Studies." - Prof. Wright and Mr. Rhezo *KEYS FOR EVERYONE! - Prof. Wright *It worked! So we're NOT in a McDonalds. - Mr. Rhezo *You knocked over my Fanta! You realize I rarely have time to get one of those! - Grim *Wait a second.. am I a walrus? FINALLY! Just get me a couple of eggmen and we can re-enact the Beatles! - Prof. Wright *The resturaunt is called "Pizza Pies". We got pizza, and we got pies. If we had cakes it would be "Pizza Pie Cakes." - Pizza Pies owner *STOP IT!!! My ears are getting more pain from that song than from having them bleed! - Prof. Wright *Breaking News! Another blackout happened after the audience had their applause at a movie theater! - News Man *Why not say our avorite part of this episode? If I had to choose, I'd go with RIGHT NOW! Let's watch that part! (Droste effect starts to happen on screen) - Prof. Wright *Just act how you usually do as mayor, but this time in front of the WORLD! - Old Leader of Google *Who's in for some Scrabble? - Dr. Social Studies *I spell... Xlafoob. - Dr. Social Studies *Finally! A place where I am always being sunburnt, technology is barely even discovered, and no one agrees with my political views. Sounds like a good home. - Prof. Wright Spaceballs *We're not doing this for money. We're doing this for a CRAP-TON OF MONEY! - Lone Star *I'm surrounded by @ssholes. - Dark Helmet Weather *"Dr. Lamprey. I knew you'd send robots into the past to kill me and take the SeedCore. Too bad it's mine." - Yam Man *"Huh hue huh, He won't speak against me again... because he's dead." - Yam Man *"I don't think you understand. How am I supposed to make a gajillion dollars... without yams." - Yam Man *"Now, now, we all want Squatenfreudy to die, and his time will come." - The Oldest Cloud in the Universe *"I don't know weather or not I like you," - The Cloud *"They shouldn't be able to get past this: Guns." - Yam Man *"Okay, I like worse jobs anyway," CloudTron *"Baugh. A bad yam. I better dispose of it before it contaminates the rest." - Yam Man Other *"Stop!" "NO!" "Aw.. He said no =(." - Villagers from Element Animation *POOTIS - Heavy *That sentry is an american! - Soldier *When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade! Make life take the lemons back! GET MAD! I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN LEMONS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THESE!!?!?! I demand to see life's manager! Life will rue the day they thought they could give Cave Johnson lemons! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!?!?! I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons. I'll make my engineers make a Combustible lemon to BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN. - Cave Johnson *PSHPSSSSSSHPSHSPSPPHSHH - Gary's Krabby *"It's a bird!" "It's a plane" "IT IS A PLANE! And that plane is carrying DR. BEES!" - Various inhabitants of a town & Dr. Bees *A crap-ton of bees in the workplace? My suitcase full of BEES should help that! - Dr. Bees *I'll be seeing you. - Spy *Use that sandwich? TO KILL THEM ALL?!?!? Good idea! - Heavy *Being a llama that made the universe sure is hard work. - Arceus *"Time got new, went old like history. Things from the past went into a mystery." "An old man died." "But look! A computer!" - Tony the Clock and that Yellow guy, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared II *"those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind" - probably ts *"If evolution is outlawed, only outlaws will evolve." - Jellos Biafra Category:Random Works! Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Complien Show Category:Compliens Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Freaky Fred Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Adventure Time Category:The Epic Story of Meap Category:Gravity Falls Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Pokemon Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Spongebob Category:Minecraft Category:Portal 2